Dixie
"Steele, you are positively disposable!" — Dixie to Steele after they learn that he lied about Balto and the medicine in "Balto" Dixie is a minor character in Balto. She is a friend of Jenna's and a former admirer of Steele. Appearance Dixie is a silvery purple Pomeranian. She has lighter chest fur, hair, tail tip, and paws, and an even lighter creamy muzzle. She has darker purple patches around her eyes and blue eyes. In The Junior Novelization, Dixie is described as a snowy showy Malamute with a brand new sparkling collar. Belongings * A purple collar with a golden heart-shaped pendant Goals and Dreams * To get Steele's attention (not achieved) Character Summary Dixie is a Pomeranian who lives in Nome. She is a close friend of Jenna and Sylvie and is owned by an unnamed little girl. She's head over heels for Steele and tries to catch his attention whenever she can, but Steele disregards her. She is shocked that Jenna would be interested in Balto rather than Steele and seems to think she's crazy until everyone learns that Steele lied about Balto and the other dogs dying. Dixie then sees Steele for who he really is and slaps him before leaving the room with the other dogs. Movie Appearances and Storyline Dixie first appears in Balto just before the end of the sled race. She struts up to Jenna and wishes her a good morning, trying to get her to notice her new collar. Sylvie comes along and urges Jenna to say something before she gets whiplash. Jenna says the collar is pretty and asks if it's new. Dixie exclaims "this old thing?" then smiles and admits it is new. She hopefully asks if Steele, her crush, will notice. Sylvie and Jenna exchange an annoyed look before Jenna says the only way Steele notices anyone is if they're wearing a mirror. After the race, Dixie and Sylvie run over to Steele, unknowingly intercepting him from going to Jenna. Dixie congratulates him for winning the race, but Steele responds with a brief "ladies" and his shadow appears have kissed her on the lips as he walks past them. Dixie shudders and collapses with a dreamy look on her face. After Jenna rejects Steele's dinner date, Dixie walks up to Steele and weaves around his legs, playing with his collar as she tells him her girl is away at boarding school, hoping to take Jenna's place in his offer. But Steele looks uncomfortable and briefly grins at her before walking over her, ruffling her fur and causing her to fall onto her back. Dixie is next seen before the race for the fastest dogs. She is standing on a barrel with Jenna and Sylvie beside her. She gazes at Steele and claims he's going to save the entire town, exclaiming that he's positively magnesium. Jenna reminds her that it's not a one dog show. Dixie asks Jenna what's with her, as Steele is a genuine hero and she won't even give him a sniff. Sylvie tells her that Jenna is running with Balto, and Dixie gasps in horror, listening in shock as Sylvie tells her what she overheard. Jenna doesn't deny it, and Dixie looks even more stunned. Dixie is in the Gold Dredger when Doc tells them that Steele's Team is lost. She gasps in horror, seeming very worried for Steele. When Steele returns alone, Dixie is shocked as she watches him eat the bone and tell his story. When Jenna accuses Steele of lying, Dixie exchanges an annoyed look with Sylvie. Later on, Dixie is sitting close to Steele in the Gold Dredger, panting and gazing at him fondly as he retells his story and eats his bone. When Balto returns with the medicine, Steele turns to Dixie and smiles, hoping to still have her attention. But Dixie calls him positively disposable and furiously slaps him before turning away with the other dogs. She is seen outside the hospital with Sylvie, smiling as Balto and Jenna walk out. Quotes "Good morning, Jenna! This 'oughta be a close race, don't you think? Maybe even neck and neck." -Dixie to Jenna, trying to get her to notice her new collar in Balto - "What, this old thing? Yeah. Do you think maybe, um... Steele will notice?" -Dixie to Jenna about her new collar in Balto - "Congratulations and felicitations, Steele!" -Dixie to Steele after he wins the race in Balto - "On the other hand... My girl is away at boarding school..." -Dixie to Steele, hoping to go on a date with him in Balto - "Just look at him! He's gonna save the entire town! He's positively magnesium!" -Dixie to Jenna about Steele in Balto - "What's with you, Jenna? Steele's a genuine hero! But do you give him a sniff?" -Dixie to Jenna about Steele in Balto - "Steele, you are positively disposable!" -Dixie to Steele after they learn that he lied about Balto and the medicine in Balto - Gallery *NOTE - These are a select few images. More images can be found in Balto Screenshots, as well as the movie and reference art pages. Screenshots dix1.png dix2.png dix3.png dix4.png dix5.png dix6.png dix7.png dix8.png dix9.png dix10.png dix11.png dix12.png dix13.png dix14.png dix15.png dix16.png dix17.png dix18.png dix19.png dix20.png dix21.png dix22.png dix23.png dix24.png dix25.png dix26.png dix27.png dix28.png dix29.png dix30.png dix31.png dix32.png dix33.png dix34.png dix35.png dix36.png dix37.png dix38.png dix39.png dix40.png dix41.png dix42.png dix43.png dix44.png dix45.png dix46.png dix47.png dix48.png dix49.png dix50.png dix51.png dix52.png Production Drawings dixie1.jpg dixie2.jpg dixie3.jpg dixie4.jpg dixie5.jpg dixie6.jpg dixie8.jpg dixie7.jpg dixie9.jpg dixie10.jpg dixie11.jpg dixie12.jpg dixie13.png dixie14.png Trivia * Sandra Dickinson is also the voice actor for Sylvie and Rosy's Mother. Category:Characters Category:Balto Characters Category:Wings of Change Characters Category:Dogs